The present invention relates to vehicle lamps and particularly lamp assemblies which are capable of elastic deformation upon impact with a foreign object.
As vehicles become increasingly aerodynamically designed, there is a desire to provide headlamp and tail lamp assemblies which are integrated into the bodywork and bumpers of the vehicle to provide sleek, smooth, aerodynamic styling. When, however, the lamp assembly is substantially flush with either of the vehicle""s bumpers, an impact with a foreign object by the bumper could cause destruction of the lamp assembly and/or personal injury if a pedestrian is struck. Current headlamp assemblies typically employ a functional bulb reflector which, in turn, is surrounded by what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cbrightxe2x80x9d bezel, which is a rigid high heat resistant material, such as nylon or polycarbonate vacuum metalized with aluminum to create a lamp assembly with an overall shiny or bright appearance when viewed through the lens. Such lamp assemblies will, however, be destroyed if placed flush with a vehicle bumper, when subjected to an impact force.
With flexible headlamp assemblies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,030 and other proposals, there are significant gaps between the reflector and the flexural member, which require the utilization of a separate bright bezel to obtain the bright appearance of existent headlamp assemblies to which the consumers and designers have been accustomed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a flexible lamp assembly which can be flush-mounted with a vehicle bumper and which elastically deforms, preventing damage to the lamp assembly, while at the same time providing an economical and acceptable appearing lamp assembly for the automotive industry and its consumers.
The lamp assembly of the present invention satisfies this need by providing an integrated bright bezel and flexural member extending between a lamp lens and a housing for the lamp reflector. The flexural member is shaped to generally conform to the shape of the lens for receiving the peripheral edge of the lens for bonding the two elements together. Further, the flexural member has metalized bright surfaces which extend rearwardly to surround the edges of the reflector such that no gaps are visibly present, and the lamp assembly has an overall shiny appearance.
In one embodiment of the invention, an integrated flexural member and bright bezel is formed and includes a wall between the lens and housing and an extension extending inwardly within the interior of the lens and housing having a facing surface coated with a material to present a shiny surface. In some embodiments, the flexural member itself may have at least a section with a surface facing the interior of the headlamp assembly which is coated to present a bright or shiny surface. In all embodiments, the use of a separate bright bezel is unnecessary and a flexible lamp mounting is provided.
With such construction, a relatively inexpensive flexible lamp assembly is provided which has the appearance of conventional multi-piece rigid lamp assemblies and yet enjoys the features of flexible lamp assemblies for cost, durability, impact resistance, and safety. These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.